1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display capable of realizing a full-color image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In an organic light emitting display, a hole and an electron are injected into an organic light emitting layer through an anode and a cathode and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate an exciton. The exciton emits energy discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state as light.
To display a full-color image, in recent years, an organic light emitting display has been researched. For instance, the organic light emitting display includes a white organic light emitting device and a color filter to display the full-color image. However, when the organic light emitting display includes the color filter, brightness in each color becomes different by the color filter. In addition, a manufacturing cost of the organic light emitting display is increased due to the color filter.